The present application relates to methods for manufacturing an electrostatic latent image developing toner.
Regarding the electrostatic latent image developing toner, in recent years, it has been expected to reduce a particle diameter of toner particles to enhance resolution for better image quality. In order to output images of high quality, it is effective to make an average particle diameter of toner particles smaller to approximately 5 μm.
For the method of making the diameter of toner particles smaller, for example, it is possible to give a method for forming toner particles by emulsifying and dispersing, in a solvent, a component such as a resin and a pigment both of which are materials for the toner particles, and aggregating components such as the resin and the pigment that are materials for the toner particles. However, since an organic solvent and a large amount of surfactant are used in this method, there is a problem of causing a large amount of discharged water having a high chemical oxygen demand (COD) value and a high biochemical oxygen demand (BOD) value.
To solve such problems, suggested is a method of manufacturing, without using an organic solvent, a resin emulsified solution used for manufacturing the electrostatic latent image developing toner. In addition, a method of manufacturing toner without using an organic solvent is suggested for preparing an emulsified dispersion solution such as a resin or a pigment that is used for preparation of the toner particles.